Back Tracked
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin Redemption, like you've never seen it before. This is set during AOTC to the end of ROTS. Anakin has a different kind of 'guardian Angel', a stranger who is always cloaked and won't give his real his name, a stranger who knows his past and apparently, his future; can this 'stranger' save Anakin from the darkside and help him fulfill his destiny.
1. Proloue

**_BACK TRACKED._**

**_Anakin Redemption, like you've never seen it before. This is set during AOTC through to the end of ROTS. _**

**_Anakin has a different kind of 'guardian Angel', a stranger who is always cloaked and won't give his real his name, a stranger who knows his past and apparently, his future; can this 'stranger' save Anakin from the darkside and help him fulfill his destiny?  
_**

**_PROLOGUE.  
_**

The cloaked figure crept into the Tusken Raider camp, moving swiftly he bent low and ran to the hut guarded by two Tuskens. He slipped around behind and ignited his lightsaber, the green blade cut into the base of the wall, creating a hole.

The figure slipped inside, he stared at Shmi, almost sadly for a moment before cutting her free; lifting her into his arms, he carried her out of the hut and ran from the camp.

His borrowed speeder was hidden at the top of the cliff near the camp, smiling slightly, the figure jumped nimbly into the speeder, holding Shmi gently in his arms.

x

Owen and Cliegg Lars's eyes were wide as the stranger brought Shmi inside, he laid her down on a bed and gently stroked back her hair. "She will be fine once she's rested," he told them.

"How did you find her?" Cliegg stared in shock, his wife had been gone a month; he had thought she was dead.

The stranger shrugged, "I was in the area." His face was hidden under the hood of his cloak, but Beru, Cliegg and Owen saw his lips twitch in a smile. He cocked his head, "I hate to intrude, but I have no place to stay..."

"You can stay here as long as you want," Cliegg smiled at him, "you saved my wife, we all owe you_"

Shaking his head, the stranger chuckled. "You owe me nothing, I was just helping someone in need."

Owen grinned, "you know all of our names, what do we call you?"

The stranger went still, then he took a deep breath. "Call me, Jed."

xxx

"Master Cliegg, Master Lars! Might I present two important visitors?"

A young man came out into the courtyard followed closely by a pretty young woman, Anakin stepped forward and held out his hand, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Owen Lars," the man said shaking his hand, "this is my girlfriend, Beru."

Beru smiled at him and Padme, "Hello."

Padme smiled in return, "I'm Padmé."

Looking at Anakin, Owen shrugged. "I guess I'm your stepbrother," he said with a smile, "I had a feeling you might show up some day."

Anakin took a deep breath, "Is my mother here?"

"Yes, she is." the man swung from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs was heavily bandaged; the other is missing. He balanced awkwardly and held out a hand. "I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife..." he smiled, "she's resting inside."

Anakin frowned as he followed them in, "I was worried that she was in danger."

"She was," Cliegg smiled at him as he floated in the chair, "Jed rescued her from a group of Tusken Raiders."

Padme blinked, "who is Jed?"

"I am," the man slipped from the shadows, his face hidden frown view.

Anakin smiled at him, "thank you for saving my mother."

Nodding, Jed shrugged. "It was my pleasure."

_Can you guess who Jed is yet? Or have I succeeded and made him completely unknowable?_


	2. Chapter 1

**_BACK TRACKED._**

**_Anakin Redemption, like you've never seen it before. This is set during AOTC through to the end of ROTS. _**

**_Anakin has a different kind of 'guardian Angel', a stranger who is always cloaked and won't give his real his name, a stranger who knows his past and apparently, his future; can this 'stranger' save Anakin from the darkside and help him fulfill his destiny?  
_**

**_CHAPTER ONE.  
_**

"They'll never get there in time to save him." Padme told Anakin, "they have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look," she pointed to the screen, "Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Padme started to hit buttons and flick switches.

Anakin put a hand over hers, stopping her. "If he's still alive."

She stares at him, "Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend... your mentor..."

"He's like my father," Anakin told her, "but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."

"He gave you strict orders to protect Padme," Jed stepped into the ship behind Padme and flicked more switches. The  
engines fired.

Padme grinned at Jed, "...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."

x

Shaking his head, 'Jed' sighed, he was worried about Obi-wan, but he could hardly show anything other than mild concern; he had to remain a stranger, if his true identity was discovered it would make thing far too complicated, would raise too many questions that could not be answered.

It did not easy his worry though, did not make his fear for Obi-wan's safety any less; but he knew Obi-wan, knew that he could look after himself, he only hoped they would get to Geonosis in time to rescue him.

Jed; the name felt unfamiliar and wrong; he hadn't thought of a name when he had come to help Anakin, Owen Lars had caught him by surprise and he had said the first thing he could think of.

Jed, it would be his new name, he would make it his own.

Watching Anakin and Padme, knowing everything he did, Jed sighed softly; he had to let some things happen as they were meant to, he could not make big changes that could alter the course of history; he was merely a unknown guide, gently pushing Anakin in the right direction.

x

Anakin piloted the starship close to the ground, weaving around towering rock formations.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Padme pointed them out to Anakin, "They're exhaust vents of some type."

Anakin nodded, "that'll do." He said as he piloted the craft straight down into a column, flying through the steam, and landing at the bottom.

As they left the ship, Padme turned to look at Anakin and Jed, "Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead." She shook her head and started walking, "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

Anakin snorted, "Don't worry." He rolled his eyes at her back, "I've given up trying to argue with you."

Jed chuckled behind them, his face still concealed by the hood of his cloak. "She's still stubborn," walking passed Anakin, he shrugged, "are you coming, Anakin?"

_Ok, so not many people seem to be able to guess who Jed is yet. Does this chapter help? I know it's short, but I don't want to reveal too much too soon. _

_Jed, no one has any ideas who he is? A couple have guessed, but why does everyone say 'Luke'? It isn't Luke, Jed is not Luke; just clarrifying. But come on, guess people.  
_


End file.
